


Controlled

by Nymphoftheglade



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphoftheglade/pseuds/Nymphoftheglade
Summary: Vampires exist, but they are not the brutish, hellish creatures that we think they are. Their movements are precise, their feeding patterns unpredictable but very sensual. So what will Sakura do when she is faced with one when she and her friend go to party? Will she fight or flight?





	1. Prey

_Day after day, night after night, we roam in search of prey to indulge ourselves. They call us immoral, they call us leeches, but in truth- we are nothing of that sort. When we feed, we take and give in equal measure. We do not snatch and we do not steal. We bring our prey to us, and they in turn bring more prey._

**_Present Day 2016, outside of Akatsuki._ **

(Sakura's POV)

"Hurry up!" my best friend and notorious gossip queen Ino screams from the front of the crowd, furiously waving her perfectly manicured hand at me, gesturing for me to hurry up and join her at the front of the line. "We were supposed to meet 5 minutes ago, forehead! Where the hell were you?

"Sorry, Ino- pig~" I was gasping as I maneuvered my way to her side, waiting in line to get into the hottest new club _Akatsuki_ , "I had a last minute surgery. It didn't end until about 20 minutes ago…"

My name is Sakura Haruno. The most renowned doctor in all of Konoha, as well as the most extreme workaholic you could find anywhere in… well… anywhere. Why am I at a club, and with my obnoxious friend Ino Yamanaka of all people? Easy. Because they think I work too hard (ridiculous, right?) I mean, 20 hours a day isn't a lot…

**_30 minutes later, inside Akatsuki_ **

"This is amazing, forehead!" Ino yelled in my ear as we moved together on the dance floor after taking a few drinks. We had both taken dance classes as children so our moves, even under the influence, were much more graceful and powerful than those around us. Our moves synchronized as we moved as one, in and out of the crowds. When boys tried to flirt, they were instantly rejected as we moved with the fluidity and grace of water nymphs thought the crowd.

"You're right, pig! I did need a night out!" I shouted right back at her, never stopping the sensuous movements of my hips or the graceful intoxicated movements of my hands. "I really have been working for too long. I've forgotten what it was like to..."

_come to me..._

I stopped mid-sentence as a voice echoed in my head. A voice that dripped honey and made me forget about everything but obeying...

"Hey... Hey! Forehead! You still here with me?" I snapped back to the present, the magic of the voice broken, in time to see Into waving her hand in front of my face.

"Heh... Heh... Yeah, I'm fine. Must have just dozed off a little... must be because of the stress from wor..."

_come to me..._

There was that voice again. Only this time, the words seemed more forceful, more dominating.

"Hey, Ino-pig" I called to her as I moved ever so slightly closer to her form, glancing around, feeling as if someone was watching me from the throngs of people surrounding us "do you hear a voice in your head?"

"What? Are you drunk or something? Why would you ask something like that?" Ino laughed as she danced away from me, clearly thinking I had lost my mind.

_Forget about her and come to me..._

There is was again, clear as day. echoing within my mind and taking control of my mind and moving my body like a puppet towards the door that led to the back exit of the club. My mind protested, but it was like my body had a will of its own. I fought to regain control over my own body as my hand slowly lifted itself and jerkily opened the back door and my legs stepped out into the cold and ominous air of winter.

_Good girl..._

**_Behind the club, in a secluded corner covered by shadows_ **

(Itachi's POV)

I watched as she made her way towards me, moving with all the natural elegance of one of my kind. Her hips swayed as if she were listening to a tune that no one else could hear, her eyes clouded over as my mind control took over her body completely, moving her towards where I leaned against the wall, invisible to the naked eye. I could feel her mind waging a war against my powers, trying to regain what little control she had to begin with over her body... but to no avail. By the end of the night, and for as long as I deemed it, she would be mine. All mine. Completely.

(Sakura's POV)

Stop. Moving. I raged furiously, fruitlessly trying to stop my feet from moving forward mechanically.

"Resistance is futile."

I turned around, trying to locate the source of the vice as it seemingly echoed all around without a source.

"Hn" it said as the shadows behind me congregated and morphed into the form of a man. A very handsome man with a well defined face, sleep lines and a well- muscled body. "How amusing." He smirked began to circle around me, his fingertip gliding effortlessly over my barely concealed body. His foreign touch was so cold, and yet it brought to life feelings so hot that my body yearned to just give in.

"damn... you..." I gritted out through my teeth, managing to regain some control over the muscles in my body. I tried to resist his irresistible hands as they continued to lightly stroke my body. Up ad down, softer than a feather but enough for me to feel his intoxicating touch all the same.

"Hn. Still resisting. What a strong mortal you are." He spoke indifferently, fingers still brushing, curling around my pink hair, brushing the exposed skin from my face all the way down to my thighs. Leaning in, he brushed his nose lightly over the skin of the nape of my neck. Inhaling deeply, I felt, rather than saw, his sensuous smirk as he completed his circle and stepped behind me. "Expose your neck" he commanded, and much to my despair, my body obeyed, tilting my head to the side as he leaned in and inhaled my scent, his tongue slithering out and licking a trail from the base of my neck to the spot where skin and cloth met while his arms kept my body imprisoned flush against his body. I couldn't help it. That, and his previous ministrations. I let out a quiet moan as his elicited foreign and forbidden emotions from me. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and from today on you will be mine. To do as I will" I felt his mind caress my own, stealing what little free will I still had from me.

"S... Stop" I whimpered, furiously trying to hold onto what was left of my sanity.

"Aa. Still struggling. How foolish." he leaned in again, this time lightly running his mouth from the nape of my neck to the juncture of my shoulder, following the path of his tongue. I shivered involuntarily, heat starting to pool in my stomach. "Then how about... this." He let his ice cold hand right hand slip under my crop top, fondling the sensitive skin underneath and teasing the underside of my breast. I couldn't bear it. My body arched into his and a moan louder than the previous one came tumbling out of my mouth. I felt his smile against the juncture of my neck as he continued to lap away, his motions building further pressure in my lower regions. Almost making the desire to collapse unbearable.

"Please..." I whimpered again as I struggled to control the feelings that came from his ministrations on my body, rubbing my thighs together to try and alleviate some of the pressure that was building up against my wishes.

"Hm...? Did you like that?" I felt his breath against my ear as his other hand, too, slipped under my shirt. Using his right hand, he slowly moved from the front of my body to the back, deftly undoing my bra clasp an ripped it from my body, along with my shirt. I gasped as the air hit me, my nipples hardening from the cold. His hands continued to tease my breasts, making me mewl quietly and arch against him wantonly.

"No... no! Stop" I continued to struggle minutely against his touch. He snarled against my neck, obviously displeased by my insubordination.

"Give up" he mused as his right hand crept slowly down my body until it reached my bottom of my mini- skirt. Slipping under and up, his fingers came into contact with my already soaked undergarments...

"Ah!" I could not contain myself as I moaned out loud as his fingers continued to trace up and down the apex of my thighs through may underwear, making me wetter and wetter.

"Oh? So wet for me already? Good girl." The stranger mused as his left hand trailed down my body, leaving cold trails and joined his right hand. Deftly, he removed my skirt and panties in one swift move, startling me as his fingers made direct contact with my most sacred area. "Do you want more?" He whispered against my neck, his fingers continuing to tease me, one finger running up and down my slit as the others teased my clit.

"N... no" I moaned, my mind resisting while my body betrayed my deepest desires as I felt one cold finger slip into my hot crevice. "Ahhhhhh!" I moaned out loud, this time louder than before. "P... please! Stop!" I thrashed against the stranger, feeling control over my body returning as he mused against my shoulder, nipping and licking non-stop.

"What strength. No one has been able to resist me as long as you have... But I wonder how long that will last..." He smiled evil against me as his lips began to trail lower, brushing against my spine, kissing each individual chord as he continued downwards, licking and nipping until he got was level with my ass. "Do you want more?" His velvety voice surrounded me, again trying to steal my will as he added a second finger to the first, pumping in and out, pleasuring me beyond anything I had ever experienced before. I could not think anymore than I could feel anything but what he was giving me.

"Do you want more?" He asked, more forcefully this time, as he pulled his fingers out until only he was only just slightly teasing my opening, there but also not quite there at the same time. I could not think anymore. All I wanted was to feel more of that pleasure, to be his. As if sensing my thoughts, he smiled against my backside as he moved his way back up my body. "Say it" he whispered against my throat once more, and that was when I felt it, the touch of fangs on my neck.

"Please..." I whimpered, wanting to feel the pleasure again but fearing his fangs.

"Louder, mortal. Shout it out" He growled as he sank his fangs into my neck. I gasped as he began to drink from me, pleasure bursting from where his fangs connected to my skin. He pulled away, and I mewled at the sudden loss of contact, wanting to feel that high again.

"Please... make me yours" I moaned, aching to feel his fangs pierce me, his fingers violate me, aching to feel the pleasure that I knew he was withholding. Once again, I felt him smile against me as he plunged his fingers back in, while adding another, and began to pound into me once again. I gave up all sense of control and began to move against him, matching his rhythm as he found my sweet spot, making me moan and writhe against him sexually

"Good girl. Now. Who do you belong to?" He mused against my throat as his fangs just barely teased my skin, sending small sparks of euphoria coursing through my body while he continued to slam his 3 fingers into me, twisting and scissoring, giving me a sensory overload of pleasure.

"I... I BELONG TO YOU. I BELONG TO UCHIHA-SAN" I screamed as the pressure continued to build with his hammering. He must have been displeased with my answer as his fingers began to slow down, making me cry out.

"Who do you belong to? Say my name, slave. WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?" He roared as he suddenly plunged his fingers back in, all five of them, and began fisting me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed at this sudden but not unwelcome intrusion "I... I BELONG TO YOU! I BELONG TO ITACHI-SAMA". And with that, the pressure that had been building up broke and I came over his hand, panting as I continued to feel the shocks of pleasure running through me even after he extracted his hand from my cunt.

"Good girl" he soothed, stroking my hair as I continued to writhe from the intense pleasuring he had bestowed upon me. After a few moments, when my body finally came down from my high, he spoke again. "Turn around." I obeyed without question, my head cast down towards the cobblestones. "Look at me." I lifted my head, eyes locked to his, watching as he licked my fluids off his fingers one by one, my blood and cum mixing together as his sucked it all into his succulent mouth. "Hm. You taste delicious."His eyes were fogged as he enjoyed the taste of me throughly.

"M... Master..." I moaned as I watched his actions, drool dripping slightly from the side of my mouth as I let myself completely succumb to his will. My body nothing more than a puppet for his use. I watched as his eyes spiraled, turning from onyx black to crimson red with black tomoes within. Grasping my chin, he made me look directly into his alluring eyes

"Repeat. You will obey my summons."

"I will obey"

"You will come when I tell you to, no matter the time or hour of day"

"I will come"

"You will be mine"

"I will"

He smiled and beckoned me forward with his fingers in a "come hither" motion and I shuffled forward. He pulled me flush against his muscular form. "Kneel". I knelt down on one knee, eyes still locked onto his while he raised his wrist and, using his teeth, tore a gash in his arm. He held the wound to me. "Drink"

"... Itachi- sama?" I asked uncertainly, eyes staring unblinkingly at the beads of red

"With my blood in you, slave, the others will know that you belong to me. Only me. Now drink" he commanded, holding his wrist to my mouth.

"Yes, Itachi- sama" I lifted his wrist and drank from him. His blood brought delicious tingles throughout my body as I moaned again.

"Very good. Return to your life now, and you will not remember this until I call for you." He stood up, beckoning me to do the same as my previously ripped garments clad my body once again.

I bowed, "yes, Itachi- sama" as he disappeared into the night.


	2. My Little One

_A week passed with no incident. Sakura continued going to work and living her normal life as if the incident had never happened... But…On the Friday a week after the incident…_

"I wonder what I should do tonight", wondered Sakura out loud as she walked home from the hospital, having been given early leave- a phenomenon most unheard of for a medic of her caliber. "Perhaps... I'll go to Ichikaru and see if Naturo is out and about? Or maybe..." she didn't get the chance to finish her thought when a masculine voice, dripping with honey and authority, sounded in her head, compelling her with its power.

"Come to me" it commanded, leaving no room for argument. And, as if in a trance, Sakura's eyes clouded over as she began to walk in the opposite direction of where she was previously headed, as if having lost all mobile control of her body.

_Half an hour later in front of an abandoned warehouse_

Sakura walked up to the front door of the long unused warehouse, trepidation working its way into her body. She lifted her hand and softly pushed open the heavy metal door. At her soft touch, the door slowly opened, hinges creaking ever so slightly. Entranced, Sakura stepped through into the silent yet seductive darkness that beckoned from within the doorway, the door drifting shut soundlessly behind her and closing with a resounding and hollow bang.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked lightly over the metal floor. The interior of the building was dimly lit, giving it an eerie feeling. Her eyes were still clouded over as she approached the singular, shadowy figure standing in the center of the room, hands clasped behind their back, facing away from her.

"So, you came" the seductive voice from earlier rang out from the man, despite what his long hair might indicate. He turned around, onyx eyes blazing as he watched Sakura make her way towards him. Sakura stopped a few feet from him, eyes still flat. "Come," he commanded. He turned around, lifting his well-manicured, long-fingered hand and beckoning her forward. She complied, completely complacent to his command, walking forward until she was only a few inches before him. He reached out and lifted her by her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

At the touch of his fingertips, whatever trance she had been put under broke and Sakura at once looked fully alert and was horrified that her face was being held captive by a man, albeit an ethereally handsome but also cold and domineering, but still a stranger nonetheless.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Stuttered Sakura as the fog that previously clouded her mind lifted. "Let... let go of me!" She screamed as she tried to free herself from his grasp. He scoffed.

"Hn. Have you forgotten who your master is?" His onyx eyes spiraling until they became red and black kaleidoscope-like. He stared hypnotically into her eyes, entrancing her, taking away her will and her desire to struggle. Slowly, her movements until she stopped altogether. Her hands hung limply at her sides as she continued to stare into his eyes, mouth slightly opened, an awed look in her eyes.

"M... Master," she breathed, completely enthralled by his eyes with the red pinwheels spinning lazily in them.

"Hn". He released her chin and beckoned her to follow. She shuffled after him, as submissive as a servant, as they entered another room. It was the scarcest room she had ever seen. The room was empty except for a red, satin-covered bed, a padded wooden bench, a small bedside wardrobe and a single leather covered armchair. He walked and sat down on the armchair, hands resting lightly on the spiral-shaped armrests. Crossing his legs in a gesture of dominance, he curled his fingers in a come hither motion. Sakura walked towards him, head down, and came to a stop before him.

Itachi looked her up and down. Seemingly satisfied. He spoke in his quiet yet authoritative voice. "Kneel." Sakura complied, moving into a kneeling position, not looking at Itachi.

Looking around, Itachi tried to decide what to do with his little pet human first. She had defied him, so maybe a small punishment was in order? But she had only resisted him because he had erased his presence from her mind…

"Hm…" he hummed quietly, watching as his pet human trembled before him, unwilling to look him in the eyes. "Look at me," he commanded quietly, his Sharingan already spiraling out. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"M… Master," she breathed as she was once again captured in his red-eyed gaze.

"Who's pet are you again?" He demanded, rising from his seat until he was standing right in front of her, his front so tall that Sakura almost had to bend double to meet his gaze.

"I… I am master Itachi Uchiha's pet. I will gladly do any and everything Master wants me to do or wants to do to me," she muttered horsely, completely in awe of the God in front of her.

"Good," he smirked, showing his fangs. Sakura's breath shuddered as a memory assaulted her, a memory of Itachi-sama pleasuring her and bringing her to completion. Sweat began to form on her brow as her body became more sensitive to Itachi's presence. His dominance making her submissive body shudder in barely-contained pleasure.

"M… Master!" Sakura panted out as collapsed, her knees giving out as the heat in her grew to an almost excruciating level, concentrated in the most intimates parts of her body. "Master, please!" She pleaded as she pressed her clothed thighs together, trying to make the pleasure-pain more manageable.

"Now now, pet. Don't hide yourself from me." He smirked as he knelt down, running a finger lightly over her stomach area. The light touch sent her into a frenzy, making her arch her bad as she moaned in delight.

"Please, master. Please!" She pleaded again, wishing for her master to do something, anything, to make the feeling go away.

"Since you pleaded so beautifully." He stood up again, the perfect picture of a dark angel. He picked her up, his palms like fire against her aroused skin, and brought her over to the bench. Putting her down, he gan to strip her of her clothes, folding them carefully and putting them aside. With each piece of clothing her removed, he would glide his hands up and down her body, caressing her gently, stroking the already undeniably hot fire that was just begging to be quenched. Finally, the last pieces of her clothing were gone until she was lying on the bench, writhing around in just her panties and her bra. Itachi looked at her glorious body, naked for his perusal. "Beautiful" he murmured as he reached out and lifted Sakura's chin so that her eyes could meet his.

"Lie down on your back and stay still." He commanded quietly as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a length of rope, as well as a blindfold. He closed the doors of the closet before heading back to where Sakura was lying, twitching from the pleasure, on the bench. Chuckling at her discomfort, he patted her hair, knowing full well anything he did just stoked the fire within her. "Does my pet want master to make her feel good?" He whispered, stroking down the side of her face. She nuzzled her face into her palm as the fire burnt more intensely. Unwittingly, her hips bucked, trying to get rid of the awesome pleasure that was steadily building up once more in her groin.

"yes, please!" She whispered as he chuckled, amused at her 180 change in attitude.

"What does my dear pet want her master to do? Should he touch you until you burst? Lick you until you are screaming until your voice is hoarse? Tie you up and do you until you come around my fingers?" He whispered in her ear, his hands never stopping their sensual assault on her body. One second molding her breasts with his hands, pinching the tips and rolling them, making her moan and scream in pleasure. "Oh, does my little one like having her breasts tugged? How naughty." he kissed down the bow of her neck, leaving small bites as he continued down, down, down until he reached the apex of her thighs.

"Look at me." He commanded, his voice seizing Sakura in a vice as she lifted her head to look at her master, positioned between her thighs. "I am going to eat you out now. And I want you to watch me. If you close your eyes or attempt to look away, I will punish you." He warned before moving forward and molding his lips to her pussy, tasting her delectable fluids and drinking it down, all without breaking eye contact. Sakura, on the other hand, was desperate to arch her back at the feeling of her master licking and sucking at her nether lips. She whimpered as the pleasure built and continued building until it became a raging inferno within her, ready to be unleashed. "Does my little one want more?" He whispered, smirking as he moved back a little, just enough that he wasn't touching her but could still frustrate her with his breath, which was still hitting her pussy with every word he spoke, making her tight cunt wetter and wetter with every puff of cold air.

"yes, master! Please, give me more, master!" She screamed as the desperate need building in her lower half went unfulfilled. He chuckled darkly, once more aligning her nether lips with his cold ones.

"Eyes open. Watch me" he commanded once more as he again molded himself into her, but this time adding his tongue into the mixture, thrusting and twisting inside her moist heat, as well as prodding her engorged clit from time to time. Sakura screamed. Unable to withstand the delight her master was lavishing upon her most sensitive region, she closed her eyes, arched her back, and came. She came so hard that her juices, aside from being ravenously devoured by Itachi's talented mouth, also coated his face and began to run down her legs and off the bench in plentiful rivulets. Finishing his meal, Itachi lifted his head. The flavor of her cum so appetizing that he wiped his face clean and sucked on the juices that coated it, just to keep that luscious flavor in his mouth. "Oh, little one, that was a beautiful release. What a good pet I have," he whispered in her ear as he petted her head, acting as she if were a good dog. "But…" his voice took on a darker edge as he retrieved the rope and blindfold he had previously discarded at the foot of the bench. "I told you not to look away." He pulled away, assuming his dominant position again.

"No… No! Master, please! No!" Sakura pleaded as she saw the dark flames of lust burn brightly in his eyes, which had turned onyx again. "Pet will be good from now on. Please, don't punish me!" She sobbed as she got down on her knees, pleading for him to spare her.

"Now now, little one. I said I would punish you if you disobeyed, and punish you I will." He leaned forward and whispered directly in her ear, blowing into them gently. "But I can promise you, you'll like it. You'll like it so much that you will be begging me for more, not less." He grinned darkly, tugging on her earlobe as she whimpered cutely. He then proceeded to use the rope to form a intricate pattern on her body while slipping the blindfold into place. She was trussed up so that she couldn't move, with rope stimulating all of her erogenous areas and blindfolded so that all her other senses were more sensitive to his presence. A small knot was formed at her clit, bumping into her with every move she made.

"Master, oh!" Sakura moaned as she tested her bonds, her eyes glazing over with pleasure as Itachi rounded the bench until he was standing behind her. He stood and watched as she writhed and groaned, stimulating herself without his help. "Master… oh~ Please, I can't bear it anymore. Please! Do something!" She mewled breathlessly. He grinned, his fangs showing, and inserted two fingers into her sopping wet center.

"Does my little one like this?" He bent over her, fingers pumping in and out gently. At the sound of his dirty talk, her tight pussy became, if possible, around his fingers. "What a naughty girl, little one. To be turned on by my words. How delightful. Go on, little one. Keep screaming for me." He began to pump in and out of her drenched pussy roughly while, with his other hand, moved to the bundle of rope situated at her clit and began plucking it, making it strike her clit in time with his thrusts.

"AAHHHHHHHH" She screamed as she bucked against him, riding his fingers as she screamed incoherently.

"That's it. That's a good girl." He whispered as he increased his ministrations, retracting his fingers, he reached around and plunged them into her mouth. "Suck." He whispered sensuously as he planted small kisses up and down her spine, making her shudder in pleasure. He watched her suck at her own juices, licking and moaning at the flavor, moving her tongue and mouth up and down until not a single drop remained. "That's it, suck it like a lollipop" he whispered darkly as he thought of another place he would be having her suck very soon. Moving down, he signed his mouth with her cunt, and struck.

"MAAASTER!" she screamed, his fingers falling from her mouth as she tried to move around and get rid of the rope that was restraining her movements. The feeling of her breasts being squeezed, her clit being rubbed and her pussy being invaded was too much for her. Smirking against her center, he brought his hand to her ass. He massaged it slightly, then brought his hand down on it with a resounding slap.

"Ah!" She bucked forward, not from pain, but from pleasure, from the impact. Itachi removed his mouth from her cunt slightly, still allowing his breath to hit her extra sensitive nether regions.

"Has my little one been a good girl today?" He grinned as he nipped the slightly red skin of her cheek before raising his other hand and making a similar mark on her other cheek.

"No, little one have been a bad girl today" Sakura cried out at the impact, spewing more juices into Itachi's mouth.

"Tell master, why is his little one being punished?" He grinned as he continued sucking and pulling her juices into his mouth, savoring its flavor.

"Little… ah! Li… little one disobeyed m… ah… Master's orders" she sobbed as his impossibly long tongue continued to piston in and out of her virginal pussy while he slapped her on each cheek again.

"Will my little one be a good girl from now on? Should master let his good girl cum?" He asked, blowing gently on her over-sensitized region, causing her to scream out loud again.

"Yes! Please, master! Please, let your little one cum!" She sobbed as he gave her slit a long lick from top to bottom, trying to buck into him to gain some relief. Finally choosing to have mercy on her, he untied her. He gently massaged some feeling back into her aching muscles that had begun to fall asleep from the ropes. Gently, he picked her up and set her on the floor by the armchair. He sat down and unzipped the fly on his jeans. Knowing she was completely soaked and unfulfilled, a devious thought formed in his mind as he removed her blindfold, watching as she blinked, disoriented by the sudden brightness.

"Come, little one" he crooned, crooking a finger to beckon her forward. She shuffled forward until she was directly in front of his seated form, eyes glued to his engorged phallus that was jutting out, right in front of her mouth. Itachi shifted forward until he was right by her ear.

"Now, little one. I want you to suck me while playing with yourself. If you can please Master, then master will let you cum. But you are not allowed to cum until Master say you can." He warned as he rubbed his penis against her face. Sighing gladly, Sakura took him into her mouth, tongue darting up and down his organ, licking the saltiness while her mouth moved up and down and her left hand pumped what her mouth could not reach while fondling his balls. With her right hand, she slid it down her body until it reached her soaking wet cunt. Inserting two fingers, she began to pump into herself with a vengeance as she sucked and suckled her master's cock like the good girl she was.

"Hmmmm" moaned Itachi as he threw his head back, letting his beautiful little pet work his most precious organ like she had previously his fingers. "I'm about to cum, little one. Make sure you swallow it all like a good girl." He groaned as he grabbed her head in his hands and forced her down on his as white spurts erupted from him and down her throat. Gagging, Sakura tried to move away, but Itachi's firm grip on her never wavered. A few minutes later, Sakura whimpered as she cleaned her master's dick, swallowing all of her master's semen. Itachi let her go and she collapsed, gasping for breath.

"Show me." He looked at her piercingly as she slowly opened her mouth, showing him the empty space that meant all his precious liquid had gone down her beautiful throat. "Very good, little one. Very good." He patted her head, and grasped her arm, pulling her until she sat upon his lap.

"Did… did master like what your little one did? Has your little one pleased Master?" She whimpered, meeting his gaze uncertainly.

"Yes, little one, You did very well. Now, it is time for master to reward his little one for being a good girl." He smiled as he turned her so that she was facing away from him. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "this may hurt a bit at first" as he lifted her clean off his lap, positioned his once erect cock at her sopping wet entrance, and entered her with in a swift thrust of his hips, bringing her down on his at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her hymen broke, the pain making her gasp and cry as her master held her tightly, giving her time to adjust. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and she moved experimentally. "OOOH!" She gasped as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"That's it. Ride me, little one." Itachi breathed against her throat as she rose and pushed herself on and off of his penis, eyes dilated and face flushed with pleasure.

"OOH! Master! OOOOOH!" She screamed as he bucked up as she rammed herself onto him. "Please, master. Please, make me cum!" She moaned as she moved up and down, faster and faster as she neared her release.

"Then cum for me, little one. Cum for your master like the good girl you are." He snarled as he sank his fangs into her pale neck as he bucked into her erratically. She screamed to the heavens as the most intense orgasm of her life his her and she convulsed on his lap as she rode it out. Itachi drank her from her as she came down from her high, the endorphins making her sweet blood even more delicious. Retracting his fangs, he licked the spot on her neck, watching as the two pierced holes healed themselves and Sakura slumped down, overcome by exhaustion, and fell asleep against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching the pink strands sift through his fingers like a silken waterfall. He kissed her mouth gently, his tongue probing her lips and, like the good pet she was, she opened up and let him explore her.

"Thank you, master" she whispered when they broke apart, her eyes still cloudy from her recent release.

"Stay with me for the weekend, little one." He whispered into her ear, sending his influence directly into her mind that was so clouded by lust that she couldn't have resisted even if she tried.

"Yes, master" she nodded before succumbing to sleep. Standing up, and keeping himself within her, Itachi walked them both over to the bed and lay them both down. He spooned her, his softened member still within her, ready to go at a moment's notice, as they drifted to sleep with the coming of the rays of the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please? Also, maybe some ideas of how you would like the story to progress? I'm kinda in a stump right now about ho to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Drop a comment with your opinions, please!


End file.
